The present invention relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to integrating heterogeneous business events in hybrid cloud environments.
Software-as-a-service (SaaS) is a cloud computing paradigm used to deliver applications over the Internet as a service. These applications provide different services to customers by performing a variety of automated, business-related computations that directly provide the desired output. Often, these applications communicate with each other (and/or other external systems) via business events. A business event is a data unit which includes embedded event data, and may be formatted according to proprietary and/or standard formats. Applications generate and emit the business events, which are consumed by other applications for further processing based on the embedded event data. Because of the various business event formats, consuming applications must be aware of each business event format to consume business events from all sources. Furthermore, applications may emit business events by different techniques (e.g., different protocols), meaning consuming applications must be further aware of how to receive the business events. As SaaS platforms continue to provide expanding numbers and types of services, configuring each application to properly receive and consume business events becomes challenging.